Alternate Steps
by AEStarWars
Summary: Suggested by retro mania. If even one action is altered, it can lead to the entire timeline changing, at the process, how people's destinies run. That happens when Jennifer's father is delayed at picking up his daughter, allowing Marty and Jennifer more time to talk, the discussion alters fate entirely and ultimately making Jennifer time travel with Marty to 1955.
1. Chapter 1: The Conversation

Chapter 1

 **I've got very slow internet over here, so that means I'm incapable of watching videos, let alone a movie without the disk, so the lines the characters say won't exactly be based entirely off the movies.**

 **Now, enjoy this AU Fanfiction.**

Martin Seamus McFly, or for short, called Marty McFly, had kind of a rough day of school, he had gotten late due to an experiment by Dr. Emmett Brown, or affectionately called 'Doc', got called a 'slacker' by Mr. Strickland… not like it always happens, and he failed the Band Auditions.

Now, he was sitting on a brown bench on the courthouse square, talking to Jennifer Parker, his girlfriend. Marty noticed a Toyota 4x4 Pickup Truck. Instinctively, Marty suddenly stood up and took a few steps towards the pickup truck.

"Woah… check out that 4x4!" Marty exclaimed, not loudly, but loud enough for Jennifer, who was right behind him, to hear "Now that is hot!", he then walked backwards to see Jennifer, he held her hands, and made her stand up, then he took her close and said, "Wouldn't it be great, if we take that truck, up to the lake, Jennifer tried to push Marty's arms away from her, but then, Marty gazed at her eyes "Throw a couple of, sleeping bags in the back", the two sat back down on the top of the bench.

"Marty, stop it" Jennifer softly spoke, with a giggling undertone.

The two then glanced at each other, as their eyes caught each other in their vision. Slate blue eyes were looking at sea green ones. The two leaned in to have a romantic kiss, but a voice interrupted them.

"Save the Clock Tower! Save the Clock Tower!" An old lady exclaimed, as the couple looked at the old lady who said that "30 years ago, lightning struck that tower and Goldie Wilson sponsored an initiative to take that clock…"

"Sure… here's a quarter" Marty interrupted, putting a quarter into the container the lady was holding

"Thank you young man" The Old Lady thanked kindly, and gave a flyer to Marty, as she walked away screaming "Save the Clock Tower! Save the Clock Tower!"

"Now? Where were we?" Marty asked, affectionately

The couple's lips connected into a brief kiss, but then, Jennifer remembered that she wanted to ask why Marty was late, she pulled her head back, causing Marty to stop the kiss.

"What is it, Jenn?" Marty asked, concerned of his girlfriend

"I forgot to ask, why were you late?" Jennifer asked, curious

"Oh… Doc called me for an experiment I have to go to Twin Pines Mall for" Marty answered

"You know, I haven't seen one of Doc's experiments in a while… granted… the last one didn't quite work out" Jennifer trailed off

"That's putting it nicely" Marty chuckled

"Marty!" Jennifer chided

"Yeah… remind me next time to wear protective gear before I get sprayed on with foam" Marty joked, now, the two of them were laughing, remembering the time Doc tried to make soap into a power source.

"Anyway, when did he tell you to come?" Jennifer asked, raising one of her eyebrows

"1:15 AM, I think" Marty answered, not too sure

"That early? Wow…" Jennifer muttered, Marty could hear her anyway, then she continued in her normal volume "I suggest departing at 1:00 AM and then picking me up, then we both go to Twin Pines, and probably might reach there in time"

"Sure." Marty nodded in agreement, they then heard two beeps that obviously came from a car horn, Jennifer and Marty both looked at where it came from

"That's my dad, see ya. I'll be at my grandma's, so pick me up from there, I'll just give you the address" Jennifer, then wrote the address of her grandmother's house on the back of the flyer Marty was given. Marty half-smiled when he figured out that it was on his way to Twin Pines Mall… convenient.

Now, he needed to go home, little did he know that bringing Jennifer to the experiment will change a lot of things.

 **Sorry if the chapter's a bit short, it was because I got a new video game that I can't seem to stop playing! It's so fun! Despite it was created in 2003, it's fun.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pre-Experiment

Chapter 2

 **I know, it's been a very long time since I updated, and that was for two reasons, one being the cold that hit me a few days after I posted the last chapter, and the other reason was that I had a lack of inspiration.**

 **I'm sorry.**

Marty put his foot on the back of his skateboard and then got off it quickly, the motion making the skateboard jump a bit, Marty quickly grabbed it and started walking to the house. He remembered that he needed his dad's car to take Jennifer out the next day.

So he looked to his right, only to be disappointed. His dad's car was completely totalled at the front, no doubt the engines are bust now. And without an engine, a car won't work.

"I can't believe you loaned me a car, without telling me it had a blindspot! I could've been killed!" Marty heard a voice scold, he immediately recognised it to be Biff Tannen, his father's supervisor at work, and he thought he heard once that Biff was also George's old bully back in school.

"Now now Biff, now, I never noticed any blindspot before when I was driving it." George attempted to calm Biff down his voice quiet, like he was, and still is a wimp. He then looked at Marty and greeted "Hi, son."

"But, are you blind McFly? It's there. How else do you explain that wreck out there?" Biff asked, getting angrier

George decided to change the subject instead of answering, asking "Now, Biff, um… can I assume that your insurance is going to pay for the damage?"

Biff burst out right then, shouting "My insurance! It's your car! Your insurance is gonna pay for this!" He then lowered his tone and continued "And I wanna know, who's gonna pay for this?" He pulled his shirt toward George slightly, then let go that garment before recalling "I spilled beer all over it when that car smashed into me. Who's gonna pay for my cleaning bill?"

"Uh…" George didn't know what to say, but then was interrupted

"And where's my reports?" Biff asked

"Uh… well… I haven't finished those up yet. But I figured, since it wasn't due till…" George stopped talking, and started laughing in nervousness

Biff started knocking George's head as one would do to a door, asking "Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Think McFly! Think!" He then exclaimed, then he continued with "I gotta have time to get them retyped! Do you realise what would happen, if I handed in my reports in your handwriting?" He said 'my' and 'your' with emphasis, he answered his own question, "I'll get fired, you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Then he pushed his face closer to Georges and almost hissed "Would you?"

"O…of course not Biff! Now I wouldn't want that to happen. Now, uh, I'll finish up those reports by tonight and I'll run 'em over to you first thing tomorrow… alright?" He became very nervous now

But he calmed down considerably after Biff replied with "Hey, not too early I sleep in on Saturdays." Then he looked down and jumped back a bit as if realising something "Oh, McFly, your shoe's untied", the former school-wimp looked down to see if they actually were, but then Biff smacked his chin. Biff chuckled, as George started laughing again, as if getting a joke, "Don't be so gullible McFly" Biff sighed in a tone of mock-disappointment.

Biff took a can of light beer from the fridge, then left, telling Marty to say hi to his mom, for Biff.

"I know what you're gonna say son, and you're right" He nodded "You're right. But Biff just happens to be my supervisor, and… I'm afraid I'm not very good at confrontations." George sighed, as Marty and George both started walking to the dining room.

"The car dad, I mean… he wrecked it, totalled it. I need that car tomorrow dad…" He then sighed and asked "I mean, do you know how important this was, do you have any clue?"

"I know, and all I can say is, I'm sorry" George tried to apologise.

The two sat at the table with their family. There was Marty's mother, Lorraine, who was still in the kitchen, and his two siblings his elder brother Dave, and his elder sister Linda.

"Believe me, Marty, you're better off nothing to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at the dance." George advised

"He's absolutely right, Marty. The last thing you need is headaches" Dave agreed. Marty resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it was as if he was the only normal person in this family.

Lorraine, a plump woman who probably looked older than she was came in with a cake, looking solemn. "Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves, Uncle Joey didn't make parole again, I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line." She advised this time.

"Uncle Jailbird Joey?" Marty asked, a chuckle in his tone

"He's your brother mom." Dave sighed

"Yeah, I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison" Linda replied, using that half-sarcastic tone most teenage girls used.

"We all make mistakes in life, children." Lorraine sighed, as she sat down on her chair and started eating her food, along with everyone else.

It was a few moments, before Dave slightly lifted his fist and bought it down on the table, standing up with wide eyes.

"God dammit, I'm late!" He exclaimed. Late for work, which would be unusual had he been working for someone else instead of McDonalds, where he worked.

"David, watch your mouth!" Lorraine scolded, then she requested "You come here and kiss your mother before you go, come here"

"C'mon mom, make it fast, I'll miss my bus." He groaned, and then turned to his father, "Hey, see you tonight Pop." He kissed his father's head, only to find it oily, he then teased "Woo, time to change that oil."

George then laughed as he repeated Dave's words, Marty nodded his head, Linda glanced up and looked at Marty, remembering that she had to tell the guy something.

"Hey Marty, I'm not your answering service. While you were outside, pouting about the car, Jennifer Parker called you twice." Linda told Marty, who glanced up at the mention of his girlfriend who he was supposed to pick up at the night

"I don't like her" Lorraine sourly said, as she continued "Any girl who calls a boy is just asking for trouble!"

"Oh mom, there's nothing wrong with calling a boy." Linda would have nodded her head had it not been her mom she was talking to.

"I think it's terrible. When I was your age, I never chased a boy, or called a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy" She lied, though that was unknown to her children.

"Then how am I supposed to meet anybody?" Linda asked, not knowing any other alternative.

"Well, it will just happen. Like the way I met your father." Lorraine answered, briefly glancing at George, who was laughing his head off at the black and white TV show.

"That was so stupid. Grandpa hit him with the car" Linda complained, knowing that the story was going to come up

"It was meant to be" Lorraine choked out, then continued "Anyway, if Grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you wouldn't been born", Marty had no idea how important that statement was going to be to him only a few days after.

"Yeah, well, I still don't understand what Dad was doing in the middle of the street." Linda replied

"What was it George, bird watching?" Lorraine sternly asked

George, who was still laughing, heard Lorraine talk. Though he didn't understand what she was saying, he knew that his wife was saying something. He turned to Lorraine.

He then asked "What Lorraine, what?", cluelessly, seeing that Lorraine didn't say anything, he went back to the show

"Anyway, Grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house." Lorraine's tone then took a pitying one "He seemed so helpless, like a little lost puppy, my heart just went out for him."

"Yeah Mom, we know, you've told us this story a million times. You felt so sorry for him so you decided to take him to the Fish Under the Sea Dance" Linda finished for her mom, half-sarcastic

"No, it was the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. Our first date." She became serious once again and noted "It was the nice of that terrible thunderstorm" Everyone in the room knew what thunderstorm she was talking about, the 1955 thunderstorm that damaged the clock on the Clock Tower. She turned to George and asked "Remember George." She saw George engrossed in the TV show, so she went back to talking to her kids, she said "Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then I realised I was going to spend the rest of my life with him." Lorraine finished, as the dinner ended.

Linda was the first to stand up, immediately going to her room, Marty made a short glance at her, as he finished the last spoon of his food and also stood up. George turned to his plate and noticed that he was also finished. He stood up and went to the couch so he could finish the TV show he was watching.

Lorraine sighed, life could have gone better, but that's the way things have gone. Though, what she didn't know that her life was gonna get better, despite she won't see it for herself.

Marty went to his bedroom, and remembered his conversation with Jennifer, he was supposed to pick up her from her grandma's house, and then head to Twin Pines Mall to see Doc, and possibly even Einstein, his dog.

Marty jumped on the bed, forgetting to take off his jacket even. He just went to sleep, wondering how was he supposed to escape.

Marty's consciousness and senses reactivated at the sound of ringing, the telephone in his room. He groaned, feeling a bit tired. He looked out the window, to see that the sun had not risen yet. The phone continued ringing as Marty remembered why he woke up. His hand shot out and quickly grabbed the phones speaker and microphone. He put it on the side of his face.

"Hello." Marty tiredly greeted

The voice of Doctor 'Doc' Emmett Brown asked "Marty, you didn't fall asleep, did you?"

Marty was able to shake the tiredness off his voice and quickly answered "Uh Doc, uh no. No, don't be silly." Marty's tone sounded teasing.

"Listen, this is very important. I forgot my video camera, could you stop at my place and pick it up on your way to the mall?" Doc requested

"Um… yeah, I'll be on my way with Jennifer" Marty accepted the request, only a few seconds later did he realise what he just said.

"Jennifer? What's she in with this?" Doc asked, a bit confused

"Oh yeah… Doc, I might have told her that you were gonna do an experiment, and she wanted to come." Marty clarified, a bit nervous

"Well, doesn't hurt to have another. Okay, she can come, but make sure it's only you two." Doc put down the phone he had, a click sound went on Marty's device.

He put down his phone, and then looked around. He eyed his skateboard, which was right next to his guitar. He stood up as fast as he could, which was hard due to the fact that he just woke up. He grabbed his skateboard, and lifted the window's door up, he looked down to see the edge of the roof and the ground. He could easily jump, he did not fear heights, unlike a certain boy almost 30 years in the future.

Which he did. He slid out the window with his skateboard, slid on the roof and then jumped off the edge, landing on the ground with a soft thump. He walked a few steps from the house, and then began riding his skateboard, heading for his girlfriend's house.

It took a few minutes, but he managed to get to Jenn's grandma's house by 1:15, where Jennifer was standing on the lawn with her own skateboard, even in the dark, she looked beautiful.

"Hey Marty" Jennifer softly greeted, the two met for a brief kiss.

"Hey Jenn." Marty checked his hand, and saw that he had the video camera on it. He smiled, he then looked back up and smiled "We need to get going, Doc might be worried if we don't make it"

Jennifer giggled at that comment, as she got on her own skateboard and they both rode to Twin Pines Mall.

Jennifer wondered what the experiment would be about, but what she did know is that it would most definitely be interesting. All of Doc's experiments were.

 **Yup, that was the chapter! There was a small reference in the chapter. About myself… yeah… Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully the next chapter is equally as good. I swear it won't take this long to get the next chapter out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Experiment

Chapter 3

 **See? I told you guys (and girls) that this chapter won't take so long to be published than the last chapter. Anyway, here ya go!**

Two skateboards were rode across the rough cement streets with two skateboards, as the high-school couple Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker had made their way to Twin Pines Mall's parking lot.

It was almost empty, as expected, but what was not expected was the truck standing right in the middle of the lot, and the dog beside the truck, as if waiting for something.

Marty immediately recognised the dog, smiling as he got off his skateboard and jogged towards the dog, Jennifer followed, also smiling as she also recognised the dog. Marty put his hand on the dog's head and patted it.

"Einstein!" Marty greeted, that was the dog's name, Marty then continued, "Hey Einstein, where's Doc boy?" Marty asked, he started to look up, as he heard Jennifer let out a small gasp.

"What is it Jenn?" Marty asked, as he then caught eyes with the DeLorean backing up, from the truck, which now had a ramp protruding from the back along with the doors being open.

The DeLorean dramatically backed up, as Marty frowned in curiosity, though Jennifer looked in awe. The right gull-wing door opened, as a disheveled old man, who Marty and Jennifer both recognised to be Dr. Emmett Brown, came out, wearing a white radiation suit minus the helmet.

"Marty, you made it! And I see you bought Jennifer!" Doc noted, glancing at Jennifer.

"Hi, Dr. Brown." Jennifer greeted.

"Yeah." Marty nodded affirmatively once.

"Welcome to my latest experiment, the one I've been waiting for all my life." Doc happily welcomed, Jennifer became a bit confused when he said 'all my life'.

"Well, it's a DeLorean, right?" Marty asked, also confused

"Bare with me Marty, all your questions will be answered, roll tape, we'll proceed." Doc requested, as Marty held up the video camera.

"Dr. Brown, is that…" Jennifer attempted to ask.

But she was cut off by Doc, who quickly stated, "Never mind that now, never mind that now." He then stood up straight. Marty glanced up a bit.

"Alright. I'm ready!" Marty exclaimed, as Doc smiled.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985, 1:18 am." Doc introduced himself to the camera, as Marty glanced at the watch to see if he was right, but the time on his watch was… off… he tried to shake it, but then his concentration went to recording when Doc continued "And this is Temporal Experiment #1. C'mon Einy!" Doc suddenly ordered, the dog obeyed the orders of his owner, as he then ordered, "Hey hey boy! Get in there" Einstein jumped in, as Doc started praising the dog, "That a boy, in you go. Get down, that's it."

"Whoa whoa, okay." Marty responded to the scene.

"Dr. Brown, what are you doing?" Jennifer asked, but the question was ignored.

Instead, Doc said, "Please note that Einstein's clock is in complete synchronisation with my control watch." He held up two watches, as Jennifer nodded affirmatively

"Right, check Doc!" Marty quickly replied, then continued to record

"Good." He then turned his head to Einstein, who was sitting on the DeLorean's, he then greeted, "Have a good trip Einstein", he began to close the gull-wing door as he warned, "Watch your head."  
"Dr. Brown, what's going on?" Jennifer asked, now very confused, as Doc pulled out a remote, like one used to control a remote-controlled car.

"You got that thing hooked up to the…" Marty started asking, but he paused when a hum was heard due to a button being pressed on the remote, he continued anyway, "… car?"

Doc walked left a few steps, as Marty and Jennifer glanced at each other, both confused, they then followed Doc to where he was and Marty pointed the camera, at first the remote, then the car.

The car started accelerating quickly, as Doc pushed one of the control sticks on the remote, the speed increased.

"If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're both gonna serious shit." Doc calmly stated, as the car continued accelerating.

Marty and Jennifer both tried to pull away from where they were, but Doc held Marty, who, in the process, held Jennifer in place, thinking that if he's going to experience whatever, most likely death, she should too.

They all saw a bright, white flash, as the car had disappeared, all that was left was a trail of flames. Jennifer instinctively covered her mouth, as Marty stood there, shocked. Doc was happy, no, ecstatic.

"Ha ha! What'd I tell you! 88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 AM and zero seconds!" Doc cheered.

Marty went towards a number plate that had fallen off the car during the Temporal Displacement. It burned, as he immediately dropped it, Jennifer ran towards Marty, concerned.

"Hot, Jesus Christ, Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!" Marty exclaimed, in horror of the situation, Jennifer couldn't say anything.

"Calm down Marty. I didn't disintegrate anything, The molecular structure of Einstein and the car are completely intact!" Doc explained

Jennifer was now confused, and in said confusion, she suddenly asked, "If they are intact, the why did they disappear?"

"That is because Einstein just became the world's first Time Traveller! I sent him, into the future!" Doc pointed at the direction the car was going, he then continued, "One minute into the future. And at exactly 1:21 AM we should catch up with him and the Time Machine."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Marty shook his head in denial, as he walked closer to Doc, he then asked, "Doc, are you telling me that you built a Time Machine, out of a DeLorean?"

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a Time Machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" He asked, then he went to rambling, "Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal…" His clock then beeped, as he widened his eyes, he shouted, "Look out!", as he pushed both Marty and Jennifer out of the way.

The car reappeared right at that spot, as the two teenagers were bewildered, a time machine? That was unbelievable, but the evidence was right in front of them.

Doc cautiously walked towards the Time Machine, and attempted to open the door, but then he felt extreme cold, and pain from the cold, as he immediately pulled his hand out of the way and held it with his other hand.

"What, is it hot?" Marty asked, his expression turning from bewilderment to concern, Jennifer held Marty's shoulder.

"It's cold, damn cold" Doc answered, as he lifted his foot and opened the door that way, as he immediately opened the seat belt on Einstein and the dog jumped off the car, apparently calm. Doc laughed at his appearance, "Einstein, you little devil!", he then turned to Marty and Jennifer, saying, "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, it's still ticking."  
"He's alright" Marty blinked in shock

"He's fine, and he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned the trip was instantaneous. That's why Einstein's watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment of time." Doc explained.

Doc then showed Marty and Jennifer how it worked, with the keypad, and the Flux Capacitor, the thing that harnessed the power of the Time Machine and the part that inspired Doc to build the Time Machine.

"This is.. uh… heavy duty, Doc. This great. Uh, does it run on regular unleaded gasoline?" Marty asked, curious

"Unfortunately, no. It requires something with a little more, kick. Plutonium." Doc answered, Jennifer gasped at the name of the material.

"Plutonium?" Jennifer asked, shocked

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that this sucker's nuclear?" Marty asked, about to put down the camera.

Doc saw what Marty was doing, and quickly told him, "Hey, hey, keep rolling, keep rolling there. This sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 Gigawatts of electricity that I need."

"But, you don't buy plutonium from stores…" Jennifer stated

"I got it from a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn, gave them a shiny bomb full of used pinball parts." Doc explained

"Jesus." Marty whispered

"Let's get you in a radiation suit, we must prepare to reload. Jennifer, you might need to stay far away for this one, since I only have to radiation suits." Doc warned, as Jennifer stepped back.

They both got their radiation suits, and by the time, Jennifer was leaning on the truck, which was a good distance away from the DeLorean. Doc and Marty came out with white and yellow radiation suits, respectively. Doc put the plutonium case onto a hole that fit it on the DeLorean.

The cylindrical plutonium instantly got sucked into the DeLorean, as Marty, Doc and Jennifer all jumped at the suddenness.

"Safe now." Doc told everyone, as Jennifer stepped closer, Doc and Marty both took off their helmets. "Everything's let lined. Don't you lose those tapes now, we'll need a record.", they all stood up, but Doc realised something. He said it out loud, "I almost forgot my luggage Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the Future, I'm allergic to all synthetics."  
"The Future?" Jennifer immediately asked

"Is that where you're going?" Marty asked

"That's right! Twenty five years into the Future, I've always dreamed on seeing the Future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next twenty-five world series." Doc answered both of their questions.

"Uh… Doc" Marty made the tone he made when he wanted to request something

"Huh?" Doc asked, as his head shot up to Marty.

"Look us up when you get there." Marty requested, Doc nodded

"Indeed I will." Doc agreed, as he instructed Marty, "Roll em." Marty immediately took the camera and pointed it at Doc, who said, "I, Doctor Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey." He then laughed, Jennifer glanced at Marty confusedly. "What have I been thinking of?" He asked himself, and he continued, "I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pellet one trip, I must be out of my mind!" Doc exclaimed, but turned serious, when he heard barking… Einstein

Marty, Jennifer and Doc all glanced at Einstein, who was barking at a pink van. Doc's expression changed from seriousness in favour of a horrified one.

"Oh my god, they found me, I don't know how but they found me. Run for it! You two!" Doc suddenly exclaimed, as Marty shot a look at Doc

"Who? Who?" He asked, getting scared.

"Why do you think, the Libyans!" Doc exclaimed, Marty and Jennifer glanced at the pink van, as the bullets of a machine gun suddenly fired, Marty and Jennifer both ran to behind the van, as it came closer and they all gained a view of it.

"Holy shit." Marty swore.

"OH MY GOD!" Jennifer exclaimed at the same time Marty swore

"I'll draw their fire!" Doc exclaimed, pulling out a gun.

Doc tried to shoot at them, but at the realisation that he had no bullets, he dropped the gun and raised his hands in surrender, but that didn't stop the terrorists from shooting Doc. Jennifer gasped in anguish, as her hand instinctively went to her mouth.

"NO! BASTARDS!" Marty screamed in a similar anguish to Jennifer, the Terrorists found them, and they didn't want any witnesses to this.

Marty glanced at Doc's dead body for one last time, before he felt a tug, he ran along with Jennifer to the DeLorean. Marty jumped to the driver's seat, and pressed start. The car revved, and shot forward, with the van in close pursuit, Jennifer looked back and saw a terrorist trying to shoot them.

"Marty, quick!" Jennifer exclaimed

"Yeah, I know!" Marty exclaimed back, as they went forward, this was going to be one adventure.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. But then, there's always next chapter, which won't be released for a few weeks because of school. It's starting again. Anyway, see ya, for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Travel

Chapter 4

 **Sorry for the very, very late update. I lost a lot of inspiration for this story, and you can blame F-Zero for that. That racing game made me think of cars in a different way, so I couldn't write the scene where Marty drives the DeLorean since it's physics are very different from what I've been writing for the past few months.**

It was a chase between vehicles, as Marty tried to escape with the DeLorean that doubled up as a time machine, with Jennifer keeping watch on what happened outside. The Libyans were chasing them, as the gunner terrorist was trying to reload his gun.

There was a sharp turn, that forced Marty to turn and lose a lot of speed. That made the van catch up to them before it turned and also lost speed, allowing the DeLorean to gain ground.

The car accelerated again, with Jennifer fearfully widening her eyes as she saw what the terrorist that was looking at the Time Machine through a sunroof pulled out, a missile launcher.

"Marty…" Jennifer fearfully called, as the other teen spared a moment to look at whatever this was.

"Holy Shit!" Marty exclaimed, when he saw the weapon, pulling to another gear, he then stated, "Lets see if you bastards can do ninety."

The silver car's engines roared, as it moved even faster, the wheels spinning with all it could, the digital speedometer showed the red numbers go up higher.

86…87…88…

BLAM!

The sound was heard, as two fire trails were left behind, but now, Marty and Jennifer were 30 years before they were a few seconds before, crashing into a scarecrow and a mailbox, before hitting the farm doors, stopping the car.

And they were screaming the whole time.

"What the hell?" Jennifer suddenly asked, when the car stopped, Marty got out of the vehicle, disorientated by the experience.

He looked around, to see that they were on top of hay, with cows eating off it. He then heard a few sounds, and because it was after the terrorist experience, he hid inside the car, hoping it was not the terrorists.

"Pa, what is it? What is it, Pa?" A woman's voice was heard, as a man came forwards, to the DeLorean, fearful of it.

"Looks like an airplane, without wings." The man noted, as their son looked up at the his father

"That's ain't no airplane, look." The child pulled out a comic book, which had an alien next to a craft which looked like the DeLorean.

Marty came out of the DeLorean, disorientated, his face was shown, but he wore the yellow radioactive suit from earlier. The family looked in fear at what they thought was an alien.

"Listen, whoah! Hello, uh… excuse me. Sorry about the barn." Marty spoke

"It's already mutated into human form! Shoot it!" The child screamed in fear, as the father raised his gun.

Marty had little choice but to run, Jennifer had already heard what happened outside, the DeLorean was driven backwards, as it drifted the other way and quickly went out of the barn, while the man tried to shoot them.

"Take that you mutated son of a bitch!" The man exclaimed, as the hollers of the family was heard. Marty accidentally drove over a pine tree, altering the timeline and prompting the man to say, "My pine! Why you… You space bastard! You killed a pine!"

The DeLorean drove out of the pine farm, as the sun began to rise, but it was not a good morning for either Marty nor Jennifer, who were still disorientated and fearful, Marty mostly, as he began to say things to himself.

"Alright, alright, okay, McFly, get a grip on yourself. It's all a dream. Just a very… intense… dream." Before he could say anything else, Jennifer gripped his shoulder, frowning

"If this was a dream, how could I be here?" Jennifer asked Marty, trying to be firm

"Huh?" Marty asked, glancing at Jennifer

"If this was truly a dream, I wouldn't be here." Jennifer told Marty

"Well, maybe I'm dreaming up you." The guy replied, as Jennifer resisted the urge to groan

"I am here, this is not a dream. I control my own actions, that means that this isn't a dream." Jennifer told Marty, who realised that Jennifer was right.

They both passed a sign that said 'Lyon Estates', which was Marty's home… yet, there were no buildings. Just construction that had been halted for the moment.

"I can't believe this is real… if it is…" Marty muttered to himself, as he drove the vehicle slowly, to be behind the sign. He knew that the Time Machine needed to be hidden. _Doc would be mad if it got stolen_ , the teen thought.

So, they both walked to Hill Valley by foot, now going onto the next part of their adventure… getting out of November 5th 1955.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, it's just that getting inspiration for this fanfic is getting hard, since I don't seem to be interested in Back to the Future lately, or writing any fanfictions fictions about it. I'll update the next time I get inspiration.**


	5. Goodbye Letter

I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I'm sorry everyone, for doing this.

Goodbye.

Fellow readers,

I am very sorry to say that I need to stop writing fanfiction. Each day passes and I don't update, either not finding the inspiration or the time to do so. So, as of now, all my fanfictions are on permanent hiatus, and will not be updated ever again. I apologise immensely for any inconveniences.

If any of you guys are good writers, and want to take the ideas of my incomplete fanfiction, and rewrite them into your own accounts, then PM me and ask if you can adopt the story… though I'll probably say yes to the first person that asks. All I can advise is to not adopt too many stories at one time… that's how I fell.

But seriously, I am sorry. Currently, I am focused on other things, which I find to be more enjoyable than writing fanfiction, hopefully all of you understand that. My account or stories won't be updated after this, but I will check occasionally to respond to any reviews and PM's that anyone sends me.

With much apologies,

AEStarWars


End file.
